Far Away
by KlaineCrissColferShipper
Summary: Fiction de quelques chapitres sur Rachel à New York. Peut être du Finchel.. C'est à voir :


Cette « fic » a été écrite avec la chanson « Roots Before Branches » chanté par Lea Michele & Cory Monteith en mode répétition.. Désolé, ce premier chapitre, est un peu déprimant, mais bon, la chanson en elle même n'est pas joyeuse ! ^^

Je précise le moment du chapitre : L'histoire va se passer le jour de la rentrée , alors que Rachel s'apprête à commencer les cours à la NYADA, elle est avec ses pères, et pas grand chose ne va.

Disclaimer : Evidemment Glee ne m'appartient pas, RIB en sont les seuls détenteurs. Tout comme Finn et Rachel ne sont pas à moi (heureusement, parce que des fois, je les aurai assomés xD *** **Mode Klaineuse ON&OFF *)

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : _Mauvais débuts._

Point de vue de Rachel :

Deux mois.. Ça faisait deux mois que tout avait basculé.. Rachel Barbra Berry, la petite star de McKinley avait été diplômé, et avait été reçue à la NYADA malgré une audition complètement ratée et se sentait extrêmement chanceuse mais aussi terriblement mal à l'aise puisqu'elle laissait Kurt derrière elle, à Lima, sans écoles. Enfin aux dernières nouvelles, puisque depuis son arrivée à New York, elle n'a plus aucun contact avec ses amis.. Et à vrai dire, elle en aurait bien besoin..

La brunette caractérielle qu'elle était, n'existait plus depuis ce jour où Finn Hudson, son petit ami avec qui elle allait se marier en avait décidé tout autrement et l'avait « libérer » , la quittant. Rachel avait beaucoup laisser de larmes après cette rupture, et l'homme qu'elle disait être son futur mari lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle n'avait certes pas beaucoup le temps d'y penser puisqu'elle avait tout New York à découvrir et sa future école à découvrir mais maintenant que l'été était terminée et que d'ici quelques heures, elle commencerait les cours sans connaître personne, elle avait besoin de lui.. Alors que Rachel était à table avec ses pères pour le premier petit déjeuner de sa « nouvelle vie », elle entendit un de ses deux pères se grattait la gorge et il finit par s'exprimer :

« **Écoute, ma chérie, parle nous.. Quelque chose ne va pas, et on est pas devins Rachel, on s'inquiète pour toi** »

Rachel ne releva pas la tête de son verre de jus d'orange, qu'elle fixait depuis de longues minutes.. Elle ne prononça qu'à demi voix :

« **Finn me manque.. Je peux pas faire tout ça sans lui**.. »

Leroy et Hiram se regardèrent, pas vraiment surpris, mais ils ne pouvaient pas laisser espérer Rachel revoir Finn après ce qu'ils avaient su que Finn était en train de faire.. Leroy prit la parole, plutôt mal pour sa fille.

« **Rachel, c'est impossible.. On.. Finn est entré dans l'armée et tu ne pourras pas le voir avant sa permission**.. » Il baissa la tête. « **Dans 6 mois**.. »

Rachel se leva brusquement et dévisagea ses pères. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils lui aient cachés ça pendant autant de temps, elle ne prit pas le temps de finir son petit déjeuner et prit son sac de cours, elle regarda ses pères l'un après l'autre et leur cria presque aux visages.

« **Vous le saviez depuis quand ? Je parie que vous lui avez dit que je ne voulais pas le voir et il est parti là bas sans rien savoir vraiment de ce que je voulais.. Je vous faisais entièrement confiance, vous me décevez**.. »

Elle sortit du petit appartement où ils vivaient en claquant la porte violemment.. Elle sortit dans la rue et arrêta un taxi qui partit en direction de la NYADA. Pendant ce temps, Rachel prit son téléphone, cherchant le numéro de Kurt, qu'elle n'hésita pas à appeler, en panique..

« **KURT ! Kurt, dis moi que c'est pas vrai.. Qu'il va venir me voir avant 6 mois**.. » Elle ne lui laissait pas vraiment le temps de parler. Kurt décida de se faire entendre.

« **STOP ! Rachel !** » Il soupira bruyamment. « **Il est parti en Géorgie, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, et nous n'avons pas plus de nouvelles.. Je sais pas qui t'as parlais de 6 mois, même nous, nous ne sommes pas au courant**.. »

Rachel déglutit difficilement, Finn n'avait pas donner de nouvelles depuis qu'il était parti à l'armée.. La belle brune commença à se faire un sang d'encre pour son ex-fiancé. Elle s'excusa auprès de Kurt et raccrocha. Elle n'avait pas le temps de discuter plus. Elle venait d'arriver devant son école. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et entra dans le bâtiment. La journée se passa merveilleusement bien.. Seulement, l'heure du cours de chant arriva, et la plupart des élèves ne l'ayant pas entendu chantonner de la journée demandèrent tous qu'elle chante. Son professeur lui imposa « _It's All Coming Back to Me_ » de Céline Dion. Rachel avait eu le sourire jusqu'à là, ce magnifique sourire avait disparu en une fraction de seconde.

Elle hocha simplement la tête en direction du professeur et partit se mettre sur la scène de l'auditorium, fermant les yeux pour faire abstraction de tout les élèves présents sur les sièges en face d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais stréssé pour chanter devant le Glee Club mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout nouveau.. Elle chanta alors la chanson qu'elle avait chanté pour les seules nationales qu'elle avait gagné. Les larmes lui montèrent vite aux yeux et elle ne chercha pas à les essuyer et termina la chanson complètement mal et le visage rempli de larmes.. Elle n'attendit pas les applaudissements et s'excusa auprès de son professeur, prit son son sac et sortit, d'abord dans les couloirs, où elle s'adossa au mur pour éclater en larmes.. Mais elle fut obligé de sortir tellement sa respiration devenait difficile.. Une fois dans la rue, elle essuya ses larmes, se retenant comme elle le pouvait, quand tout à coup, une main se posa sur son épaule..

Elle se retourna pour voir qui osait vouloir la voir dans cet état là..

* * *

Oui oui, je sais, vous allez dire « _Oh mais elle est méchante de nous laisser comme ça_ » ! C'est pour votre bien.. Bon j'espère ne pas avoir été trop déprimante.. Le prochain chapitre sera plus joyeux, PROMIS ! :)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews avec ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas dans ce premier chapitre.

Prochain chapitre très bientôt ! :D


End file.
